


Forbidden Love is Cute in English Class but Sucks in Real Life

by scrappylittlegleek



Category: Supergirl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst and Feels, F/F, High School, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Supercorp High School AU, and im sorry, im very sorry, stupid idiots in love, they both need hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrappylittlegleek/pseuds/scrappylittlegleek
Summary: Kara loves Lena and Lena loves Kara. The only thing getting in their way is Lena, who's sure that they can't be together.Or the high school AU where Lena cares way too much about the future her parents have planned out for her to allow herself to be with the person she loves.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 21
Kudos: 195





	Forbidden Love is Cute in English Class but Sucks in Real Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a high school AU, so I hope it turned out okay :)

“No.” 

“What do you mean no?” Kara asked, completely dumbfounded. Out of all the ways one could respond to a declaration of love, she never thought she’d get a flat out _no_ in response. 

“I mean no,” Lena replied firmly. “You can’t love me.”

“Why not?” 

Lena sighed as if it were obvious but no matter how hard Kara was trying to put the pieces together, nothing seemed to fit. 

“Because,” Lena’s cheeks grew red with heat. “You can’t! Just because we kissed-- it doesn’t mean anything.”

Kara felt her soul rip in half at those words. When she kissed Lena, sure it wasn’t her first kiss, but it was the first one that felt real, it was the first one that had ever mattered. How could it not mean anything?

“Yeah, it felt good but I-- we-- this can’t happen,” Lena continued.

_It felt good. It felt good?_

Kara was torn. Part of her wanted to crawl under a rock and never see the light of day again-- or at least never return to school. She was sure someone would somehow find out and it would spread through the grapevine and soon enough everyone in their grade would know she’d confessed her love to Lex Luthor’s little sister. She wanted to never have to see Lena again and face the humiliation of knowing how badly she fucked up and the pain of losing her best friend all because she couldn’t keep her mouth shut. 

But the other part of her wanted to know. She wanted to know how Lena felt, or at least why she wasn’t allowed to be in love with her. She wanted to keep fighting and see if Lena really didn’t love her back or if she had completely misread the situation and ruined their friendship for nothing. 

Lena had kissed her back-- that had to mean something, right? 

“I’m with James and you literally just broke up with Mike, this,” Lena gestured wildly between her and Kara. “Can’t be a thing.” 

“You said you don’t even like him-- you told me you’re just going out with him because of your parents,” Kara interjected. 

It was true, Lena had slept over at her house just a week ago. They’d stayed up late talking and Lena confessed that she was only with James because she hated showing up to her family’s massive events alone, it was humiliating. So she’d started dating James even though she knew her parents wouldn’t approve of him. But he was nice enough and pretty cute compared to the other guys at school and he agreed to go to all the galas and fundraisers with her. And after whatever fancy event they had attended, Lena would make out with him in her room or James’ car.

To Kara, it had always sounded more like a business arrangement than an actual relationship. 

Lena shook her head and groaned. She folded her hands together and looked down at her lap, appearing almost flustered. “Exactly.” 

Kara paused and looked at her friend, trying to find the right thing to say. But her mind drew a blank. No matter how badly she wanted to tell Lena she loved her again or hear Lena say it back, which she now knew would never happen, she couldn’t get anything out, leaving both of them in rather uncomfortable silence. 

“I’m not… I can’t…” Lena huffed in frustration. 

“I can’t love you,” she said, her voice breaking.

“Why not?” Kara asked softly. 

Lena shrugged pathetically. “Because that’s not the way it’s supposed to be. I’m gonna go to some fancy university and start working under Lex as soon as I graduate and marry a _man_ that my parents approve of. I’m gonna be the person they’ve been grooming me to be ever since I was adopted, and that means following their plan.” 

Kara looked up at Lena and bit her lip. “Yeah, but is that what you want?” 

She couldn’t imagine her best friend, who always stood her ground and encouraged Kara to be her best most authentic self, mindlessly following a dream that wasn’t even her own. Especially one that she could do so much better than. 

“It doesn’t matter what I want, so you need to stop loving me or else I’m gonna say I love you too, and both of us are gonna end up getting hurt,” Lena said. Her voice was firm, but the pain seeping through was clear. 

Kara shook her head without saying anything. She couldn’t do it, she couldn’t just stop. She didn’t want to stop. She wanted to love Lena, she wanted to be able to love her and make her happy and treat her the way a girlfriend should be treated-- not the way James did, just using her as something he could brag about to his friends and hook up with. 

“Kara, please,” Lena begged. “I want to say it back, you have no idea how badly I want to.”

“Then say it,” Kara insisted. “It felt so right when we kissed just now, you even said it yourself.” 

“It doesn’t matter what I said or how I feel, everyone’s gonna think I’m crazy for--” Lena stopped herself before she could finish the sentence. The way Kara’s face fell when the words left her mouth was enough to shatter her heart into pieces. She didn’t want to hurt her. She never wanted to hurt her. And even though she had no idea why Lena honestly did want to be able to love Kara back. She wanted to be okay with the fact that she loved her and she wanted to know that they could be together and still be safe. But it just couldn’t work. It never could. 

“Kara, I swear, I didn’t mean it like that,” Lena whispered. But it didn’t matter. She couldn’t take back what she said or the hurt she’d caused the girl who was supposed to be her best friend. 

“When you love someone, you don’t just stop. Ever. Even when people roll their eyes or call you crazy… even then. Especially then,” Kara said, her voice soft and broken. 

“I know.” 

“Then why can’t we try?” Kara asked, holding out the last shred of hope she had left. 

“Because even though I love you, some people are just meant to stay apart, no matter how badly they may want to be together,” Lena said as a single tear fell. “And I love you too much to put you through the heartache of making you wait for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a ficlet but idk, should i do a chapter 2? lemme know


End file.
